Tudor Arghezi
' Tudor Arghezi' (Romanian pronunciation: arˈɡezi; 21 May 1880 – 14 July 1967) was a Romanian writer, best known for his contribution to poetry and children's literature. Born Ion N. Theodorescu in Bucharest (where he also died), he explained that his pen name was related to Argesis, the Latin name for the Argeş River. He is often cited as one of the three pillars of Romanian modernist poetry, alongside Ion Barbu and Lucian Blaga. Books (incomplete list) *Cuvinte potrivite ("Suitable Words"), 1927 (poems) *Icoane de Lemn. Din amintirile ierodiaconului Iosif ("Wooden Icons. From The Memories of Hierodeacon Joseph"), 1928? (prose) *Poarta Neagră ("The Black Gate"), 1930 (prose) *Flori de mucigai ("Flowers of Mildew"), 1931 (poems) *Cartea cu Jucării ("The Toy-Laden Book"), 1931 (poems) *Tablete din Ţara de Kuty, povestiri swiftiene ("Tablets from the Land of Kuty. Swiftian Stories"), 1933 (prose) *Ochii Maicii Domnului ("Our Lord's Mother's Eyes"), 1934 (prose) *Cărticică de seară ("Night Book"), 1935 (poems) *Cimitirul Buna-Vestire ("Annunciation Cemetery"), 1936 (prose) *Versuri ("Lines"), 1936 *Ce-ai cu mine, vântule? Povestirile boabei şi ale fărâmei, 1937 *Hore, 1939 (poems) *Lina, 1942 (prose) *Eminescu, 1943 (criticism) *Versuri alese ("Selected Poetry"), 1946 *Bilete de papagal ("Parrot Cards"), 1946 (essays, tablets) *Una sută una poeme ("101 Poems"), 1947 *Prisaca ("Apiary"), 1954 (poems for children) *1907 - Peizaje ("1907 - Landscapes"), 1955 (poems) *Pagini din trecut ("Pages From the Past"), 1955 (essays) *Cântare omului ("Hymn to the Man"), 1955 (poems) *Versuri alese ("Selected Poetry"), 1958 *Stihuri pestrițe ("Motley Lines"), 1960 (1961 - second volume) *Tablete de cronicar ("Chronicler Tablets"), 1960 (foreword by D. Micu) *Frunze ("Leaves"), 1961 (poems) *Scrieri ("Writings"), vol. I-XXXIII, 1962-1983, vol. XXXIV-XXXVIII, edition by Mitzura Arghezi, 1985-1988, vol. XXXIX-XIIV, edition by Mitzura Arghezi şi Traian Radu, 1994-2003 *Poeme noi ("New Poems"), 1963 *Cadențe ("Beats"), 1964 (poems) *Silabe ("Syllables"), 1965 (poems) *Răzlețe ("Scattered"), 1965 (prose) *Versuri lungi ("Long Lines"), 1965 *Ritmuri ("Rhythms"), 1966 (poems) *Litanii ("Litanies"), 1967 (poems) *Noaptea ("The Night"), 1967 (poems) Posthumous volumes *Teatru ("Theatre"), 1968 *Frunzele tale ("Your Leaves"), 1968 (poems) *Crengi ("Boughs"), 1970 (poems) *XC, 1970 (poems, edition by Mitzura and Baruţu T. Arghezi) *Frânturi ("Fragments"), 1970 *Ars poetica, 1974 (edition by Ilie Guţan) *Articole vorbite. Conferinţe radiofonice ("Spoken Articles. Radiophonic Conferences"), 1974 (edition by Victor Crăciun) *Poezia filosofică ("The Philosophical Poetry"), 1976 (edition and preface by Elena Zaharia-Filipaş) *Desluşiri ("Interpretations"), 1980 (edition by Mitzura Arghezi) *Poeme în proză ("Prose Poems"), 1985 (edition by Ilie Guţan) *Opere I-IV, 2000-2003 (edition by Mitzura Arghezi and Traian Radu, foreword by Eugen Simion) *Printre psalmi ("Through the Psalms"), 2010 (poems; edition by Roxana Sorescu) *Anii tăcerii ("The Years of Silence"), 2010 (poems) Covers Tudorarghezi cuvintepotrivite.jpg|Suitable Words, 1927 tudorarghezi_icoanedelemn.jpg|Wooden Icons, 1928 tudorarghezi_poartaneagra.jpg|The Black Gate, 1930 tudorarghezi_floridemucigai.jpg|Flowers of Mildew, 1931 tudorarghezi_carteacujucarii.jpg|The Toy-Laden Book, 1931 tudorarghezi_tabletedintaraluikuty1933.jpg|Tablets from the Land of Kuty, 1933 tudorarghezi_ochiimaiciidomnului.jpg|Our Lord's Mother's Eyes, 1934 tudorarghezi_carticicadesera.jpg|The Night Book, 1935 tudorarghezi_cimitirulbunavestire.jpg|Annunciation Cemetery, 1936 tudorarghezi_ceaicumintevantule.jpg|Wind, What's Wrong With You?, 1937 tudorarghezi_hore.jpg|Hore, 1939 tudorarghezi_versuri.jpg|Versuri (1940 edition) tudorarghezi_lina.jpg|Lina, 1942 tudorarghezi_biletedepapagal.jpg|Parrot Cards, 1946 tudorarghezi_unasutaunapoeme.jpg|101 Poems, 1947 tudorarghezi_prisaca.jpg|Apiary, 1954 tudorarghezi_1907.jpg|1907 - Landscapes, 1955 tudorarghezi_paginidintrecut1955.jpg|Pages From the Past, 1955 tudorarghezi_cantareomului.jpg|Hymn to the Man, 1955 tudorarghezi_stihuripestrite.jpg|Motley Lines, 1960 (illustrated by Perahim) tudorarghezi_frunze.jpg|Leaves, 1961 tudorarghezi_poemenoi1963.jpg|New Poems, 1963 tudorarghezi_cadente-.jpg|Beats, 1964 tudorarghezi_silabe.jpg|Syllables, 1965 tudorarghezi_razlete.jpg|Scattered, 1965 tudorarghezi_ritmuri.jpg|Rhythms, 1966 tudorarghezi_noaptea.jpg|The Night, 1967 tudorarghezi_xc.jpg|XC, 1970 tudorarghezi_opere.jpg|Works (first two volumes), 2000- tudorarghezi_printrepsalim.jpg|Through the Psalms, 2010 tudorarghezi_aniitacerii.jpg|The Years of Silence, 2010 Category:Poets Category:Romanian literature Category:20th century Category:Modernism Category:Socialist realism Category:Literary canon Category:Journalists Category:Short story writers Category:Prose poetry